


Two Faces, Same Shield - moodboards

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Series: Two Faces, Same Shield [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Moodboards, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: Bucky Barnes.Hollywood star, Afghanistan veteran, Brooklyn boy.He rose to fame with the Captain America movie franchise. The sequel, Captain America: A Man Out Of Time, makes him one of the highest grossing actors of the decade.Steve Rogers Jr.Green Beret, former Secret Service, Avenger.When he found his grandfather's shield, he decided to pick up the mantle of Captain America and protect the innocents. His mission brings him to the NY Comic Con, where he will come face to face with another man bearing the same shield.Two men.Two faces.One Shield.Hopefully, that will be enough to save the world.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Two Faces, Same Shield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: January Prompts 2020





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NimDamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimDamy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Faces, Same Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079430) by [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals), [NimDamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimDamy/pseuds/NimDamy). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter 1 of "Two Faces, Same Shield"

* * *

Title banner images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Dove Shore for Institute Magazine (2012)
  * [the silver shield](https://www.kindpng.com/imgv/TRhRwiw_silver-shield-png-black-captain-america-shield-transparent/)
  * Steve - still from _Captain America: Winter Soldier_ (2014)



* * *

[CLICK FOR FULL SIZE!](https://imgur.com/APLz6Gv.png)

Bucky's movie poster images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Nino Muñoz for Esquire Spain (2018)
  * Captain America - _CA:WS_ promo materials
  * Brooklyn bridge - [Unsplash.com](http://www.unsplash.com)



* * *

Comic Con poster image:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by James Ryang for American GQ Style (2016)



* * *

Chapter one sneak peek:

> Bucky emerged on the main floor in the middle of chaos. Two guys seemed to be the epicentre of the commotion. One of them had a dark blue-black variation of his Captain America uniform on, complete with a silver-black-navy shield, while the other wore a scarily realistic rendition of a Red Skull mask. 
> 
> Quite in character for cosplayers, even though he'd never worn anything other than the vibrant red-blue-white suit on screen. However, given the last movie's cliffhanger ending, where Captain America was torn between two complicated choices: working with the democratically-elected government that was nevertheless dark and corrupt, or joining a bloody resistance movement who was willing to kill in order to purge the world of evil, the guy's cosplay was understandable. 
> 
> But there was something bugging him about the two. He knew that there was no entertainment program scheduled and the fight seemed a bit too desperate to be fake. Then the Red Skull guy aimed and shot his weapon and the Cap guy just threw his shield in the blast's path, reflecting it so that it hit a, thankfully empty, stand. Which turned to dust in the blink of an eye. 

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079430)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're SUPER excited to share "Two Faces, Same Shield" with you! This fic is a result of a Stucky Blind Date, and the whole thing took a little more than a week from the beginning of brainstorm to publication of chapter 1 - Damy, working with you is such an exciting whirlwind!! :)


	2. bonus: finding the shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damy wrote Steve finding his grandfather's shield, rusted and forgotten, in a dusty attic. How could I resist.
> 
> edit: image updated 01 Sept 2020

* * *

Images:

  * shield - [a replica](https://i.imgur.com/UG7U0dK.jpg) made by King Arts
  * sunbeam and attic clutter from [Unsplash](http://unsplash.com)



Before & after on Tumblr [HERE!](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/614372713921937408/nimdamy-wrote-steve-finding-his-grandfathers)

* * *

For [Two Faces, Same Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079430) by [NimDamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimDamy/pseuds/NimDamy)

Chapter 2 sneak peek:

> That scent he remembered, which he had always associated with this particular room, of candle smoke and paint and varnish, had faded, replaced by dust and stale air. The walls still displayed some of his grandpa’s sketches and paintings, but most of them were either in storage or on display in some gallery or other. And the spark, the air of magic and wonder that had enveloped this room for as long as Steve remembered, was gone now.

Coming soon!


	3. Rusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter **two** of "Two Faces, Same Shield"

* * *

* * *

* * *

All images from Unsplash, except for old!Steve (a still from _Avengers: Endgame_ [2019]) and old!Peggy (a still from _Captain America: Winter Soldier_ [2014])

Quick explanation - **old!Steggy are grandparents of the Steve Rogers Jr** who's the main character of the fic.

* * *

For [Two Faces, Same Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079430) by [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals), [NimDamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimDamy/pseuds/NimDamy)

Chapter two sneak peek:

> “You found it, didn’t you?”
> 
> They both knew what this was about. No other details needed. 
> 
> “I thought you left everything back in the States.”
> 
> “I wanted to, Lord knows just how much I did. But Howard Stark made that shield, that gear, for me… I couldn’t leave it behind.” Steve watched as the old man got a faraway look in his eyes. “I always thought that one day something would come up, that the war would start again, and that it would be time for Captain America to pick the shield back up. But it never happened.”

Chapter two is live!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh, I messed up my chapter numbering with that bonus shield image, didn't I...)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  
> 


End file.
